


The Current Situation

by Mara_Olivia



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Collar, Electricity, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Shock, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Olivia/pseuds/Mara_Olivia
Summary: Whumptober day 2   Jason has to save Damian
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958926
Kudos: 62





	The Current Situation

Day 2 - In the Hands of the Enemy

“Pick who dies”, collars, kidnapped

  


Damian yanked on collar for the third time. He yelled as the warning shock vibrated through his body. Leave it to Harley Quinn to put some kind of beefed up oversized dog collar to keep him under control. He had already tested the range once and had been shocked into unconsciousness. 

Quinn had been keeping him here ever since he had been delivered by one of the Joker’s goons. It was pretty tame in comparison to his other kidnappings, but still very annoying.

Every time he touched the damn thing he got shocked. But the rubbing against his skin hurt, and he was sure the shock had burned him a couple times. All Damian could do was sit and wait.

Luckily he did not have to wait to long. “Stand back.” He heard through the door. So it was Todd they had sent after him. Damian did as requested and waited patiently as Todd set off some silent explosives to get through the door.

“Demon!” Todd called as he stepped into the now open doorway. “The carpool is here. Make sure you got all your toys.”

Damian sighed a long suffering sigh and crossed his arms in frustration. “Hood.”

“You okay, kid?” Todd asked stepping closer taking off his helmet to assess Damian’s condition. Then tossing him his utility belt. “Let’s get out of here.”

“I would love to do that,” Damian told him while putting his belt back on. “But my new accessory is a bit troublesome.”

“Kinky.” Jason said reaching out a finger to touch the collar.

“Todd, wait!” But it was too late and they were both sent a shock. Jason stepped back in surprise, peering at the collar. “The fuck!”

Damian winced in pain, “as you can see, I can’t leave this room.”

“Well that complicates things,” Jason mused.

Suddenly Harley was at the door with one of Joker’s goons, “what’s going on here?”

“What do you think?” Todd said stepping between Harley and Damian. “We going to do this the easy way or the hard way?”

Harley laughed at the boldness, then pretended to think it over. “Ummm...” she trailed off and then produced a remote control. “Hard way....for you!” And then she pushed a button and Damian screamed. His hands grabbed his hair and he fell to his knees as the electricity flowed through his body. 

Jason spun, eyes wide behind his domino as he watched helpless as Damian writhed. “Stop it!” He spun screaming back at Quinn. 

She smiled back at Hood, and then slowly took her finger off the button. Damian slumped to his side panting in pain. Jason went to him instantly, Damian was trembling his eyes watering. “Sorry,” Jason told him quietly. 

Then Jason spun and launched himself at the goon burying his fist in his face. The goon seemed to have glass jaw and was down for the count.

“Hey!” Harley shrieked. She pushed the button again and Damian screamed again. Jason spun on her and he saw the look of pure fear on her face as his brother screamed in the background. Then she smiled and laughed, and tossed the remote away and took off in the other direction. 

As soon as her finger was off the button the shock waves stopped, but Damian groaned in pain shivering as he felt the residual energy flow through his body.

Jason examined the remote quickly seeing a button labeled release. The collar unlocked with a click, but Damian barely noticed, he just knew the pain had stopped. Jason careful removed it and then snapped it in two before tossing it to the side.

“Robin,” Hood said softly, trying to get Damian to sit up he was twitching and groaning in pain. “That psycho bitch,” Todd muttered. 

Jason was able to get Damian to his feet but he only managed a few steps before he collapsed again. His muscles weaken from the shock. He lifted Damian in his arms and carried him out of the room. He found a small couch in the main room with a blanket draped over the back. He settled Damian on couch, tucking a small blanket around his trembling frame. The goon he shoved in the room where Damian had been kept, and Quinn was long gone.

Jason picked up his helmet and carried it out to where Damian rested and sat on the floor next to him. “Feeling any better ?” Jason could see some deep burns on Damian’s neck from where the electricity had entered his body, and winced in sympathy.

“Tsch, I’m fine.” Damian replied. But the words were not very convincing, not with his voice hoarse from screaming. Damian pulled the blanket tighter around him. He closed his eyes in exhaustion. His small frame was still shaking and Jason realized there was no way the kid would last on his bike back to the cave, so Jason radioed Oracle for a pick up.

By the time the car arrived, Damian had fallen asleep, so Jason gathered him up and carried him out to rejoin the family. 

  
  



End file.
